It's a Wonderful LARP
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = My Sectional Romance | writer = Rachel McNevin | director = Hillary Bradfield Murray Debus | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Gus Corrales Simon O'Leary Adam Rosette Gie Santos | previous = New Kid on the Block | next = My Sectional Romance }} It's a Wonderful LARP is the first segment of the 4th episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis Audrey gets carried away when the Girls join the Bloogey Boys in a game of fantasy live action role playing. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * The Bow Plot Audrey is chewing a big wad of gum and is prepared to blow the biggest bubble she could ever blow. She blows it and it pops, leaving gum everywhere. Now she wants to blow an even bigger bubble. Dot and Lotta are a little skeptical about her doing that because Audrey has a bit of a history of going a little too far with her schemes. Examples include rowing all the way to Japan in the middle of a rainstorm, climbing the top of a building block tower, and overflowing the spa. She still insists on doing it until they see the Bloogey Boys come by dressed up as medieval characters. They're LARP-ing out their favorite medieval fantasy story The Enchanted Pinky Ring and invite the girls to join in. Audrey at first declines, but Dot and Lotta tell her about all the fun she could have on their adventure and she agrees. Audrey is going as an elf archer, Dot is a sorceress, and Lotta is a haif-fairy princess/half-bunny barbarian. Their quest is to find a mystical orb that will grant them the power to answer all yes or no questions, and it is locked away in the Treehouse of Shadows. Audrey decides to take point and lead the way. Soon, they come across their first obstacle: Billy. He has a riddle for them. If they answer wrong, he will spray them. Dot tries to read the riddle, but the last part was bitten off by Billy. So, the riddle is skipped, and as they continue, Fredo gets sprayed. Soon enough, they arrive at the Bloogey Boys' treehouse, which is guarded by The Bow, who is playing the role of a swamp witch. Melvin has been suffering from his armor for so long in the LARP that he needs water, and the Bow offers him some, but Audrey attacks with the parrots that she says are dragons. They fly toward the Bow who is happy to have their company while the gang climbs up into the treehouse. Inside, Tiny, playing the role of a keeper troll, has the orb and has set traps to go off in the treehouse, should they try to get close. While the others try to think of what to do to stop Tiny and get the orb, the floor suddenly breaks wide open and everyone falls out. It turns out Audrey had broken the floor wide open with a screwdriver. Fredo, fed up with all of Audrey's creative liberties, declares that they're done with their LARP, but Audrey wants to keep playing, turning her into her character. Lotta and Dot are worried about the way Audrey is acting and think she might stay that way forever if they don't stop her soon. As Audrey gets carried away with her play, she runs into the raccoons who are ready to attack her. Dot and Lotta come in as their characters and save her, leaving her to stop acting like her LARP character and start acting like herself, and apologizing for the way she acted. Just then, the Bloogey Boys come by now LARP-ing out their favorite British sci-fi series Professor When. Audrey wants to play, and Fredo will let her only if she follows the series as closely as possible and does not take any creative liberties this time. Of course, that will prove to be unlikely as she starts doing things outside the series' canon, much to Fredo's annoyance. Broadcast "It's a Wonderful LARP" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1946 film, It's a Wonderful Life. *Audrey is the main star of this episode. *The book, The Enchanted Pink Ring by J.R.R.R.R.R.R.R. Artin, is a reference to the 1937 fantasy novel, The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien. *''Professor When'' is a reference to 1963 british sci-fi series, Doctor Who. *'Running gag': Fredo stating whether or not something in their adventure is Canon to the book. *The man who blows Audrey with the leaf blower resembles Mario, mascot of video game company Nintendo. References Category:Season 1 Category:Primetime episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Audrey Category:Episodes focusing on Fredo